Imaginian
by WessCerberus
Summary: Un mundo donde todas las mentes se conectan... donde cada pensamiento, deseo, sentimiento y ambición tiene gran peso. Bienvenidos a imaginian el mundo de los sueños.


**Imaginian 1**

**"La puerta a lo imposible"**

**Luego de un dia muy agitado de colegio… llegue a mi casa a descansar.**  
**Revise lo que tenía que revisar y acomode ciertas cosas de mi habitación para acostarme a dormir…**

**Al caer dormido entre en un sueño un tanto más peculiar que los que he tenido…**  
**Una habitación en blanco parecido a lo que uno se referiría a la nada. Claro a unos pasos veo una puerta a lo lejos, al abrirla lo que vi era increíble un mundo salido de una película de ficción con cosas inexistentes… al seguir pensado que es solo un sueño me pongo a ver el lugar. Pero… ¿Porque se siente tan vivido este sueño? ¿Porque no pareciera otro sueño más?**

**Seguido de eso por andar distraído entre mis pensamientos a unos pasos más adelante caí por un precipicio…**

**Jake: WUAHHH!-grito con todas mis fuerzas por el miedo-**

**…Pero gracias a unas muy extrañas plantas de gran tamaño parecidas a tréboles de 4 Hojas logre caer en tierra sin heridas y por supuesto vivo.**

**Jake: Dónde estoy… que es este lugar!? -Exclamo asustado con un poco de incertidumbre y confusión-"**

**…A lo lejos se logra escuchar una voz diciendo: **

**"jajajaja… parece que es tu primera vez en este lugar"**

**Al principio no logre ver nada pero logre notar que era la voz de una mujer ya que su tono de voz era muy suave para ser la de un hombre y al ver buscar un poco mas mis ojos quedaron sorprendidos ya que al fin logre conseguir a la persona que me estaba hablando pero lo que no me esperaba era la imagen que vería al conseguirla.. Era una cara familiar cabello negro largo, ojos castaños tan claros como un espejo, piel clara y una sonrisa que sea cual sea la situación mostraba confianza y determinación. Pero lo que me dejo sorprendido no fue eso si no el hecho de que esta persona estaba cabalgando una especia de quimera que en vez de tener cuerpo de león era de ligre y con alas bajando desde los cielos. Cuando termina de bajar al final logre detallarla bien y aun no lograba entender que era lo que pasaba... "Increíble de todas las personas que he visto hoy no me imagine que te vería a ti aquí… bienvenido"- ella dijo con un poco de gozo y alegría en su voz- **

**Jake: Un momento… ¿Me conoces?-exclamo con intriga ante tales comentarios-"**

**… Al escuchar esto ella respondió riendo: **

**"Claro que te conozco Dumbass"**

**…. Mi mente quedo en shock momentáneo ya que solo una persona me dice así y al detallarla más ya obviando el hecho de que esta cabalgando un ser que se supone debería ser inexistente la veo y exclamo**

**"¿Jeanne?-la miro un poco sorprendido-"**

**Jeanne: ¿Qué onda? –lo dice que una sonrisa un tanto burlona- quita esa cara de pendejo.**

**… Ah sí. Si se preguntan quién es ella es Una amiga de mi clase se llama Mary Crossbridge… es una estudiante de intercambio que vive en Japón con sus tíos. Proviene de Inglaterra pero que vive aquí en Japón porque sus padres por sus trabajos no les da tiempo para poder cuidarla así que la mandaron aquí para que sus tíos la cuidaran…ahora si volviendo a lo anterior….**

**Jake: ¿Cómo coño me puedes hablar tan tranquilamente mientras estas encima de una hija de puta quimera?**

**Jeanne: Hey! Mas respeto kimmy no tiene nada que ver en esto… espera oh cierto es tu primera vez aquí.**

**Jake: ¿Primera vez?... ¿Ya conoces este lugar?"**

**Jeanne: Claro este lugar es Imaginian… Es el mundo que conecta toda los sueños y pensamientos de las personas… podrías referirte a ella como el mundo de los sueños.**

**Jake: ¿Mundo de los sueños? Espera si me dices eso… significa que…**

**Jeanne: Si… Estas dormido y entraste inconscientemente a este mundo.**

**….Muy aparte de que eso sonara incoherente la explicación era lógica. Un mundo que conecta todos los sueños de las personas en un solo lugar... El mundo de los sueños. Pero al darme cuenta entre la conversación se empezaron a sentir unos pequeños temblores muy leves que poco a poco se hacían más fuertes como si algo se acercara…**

**Jake: ¿Qué carajo? ¿Qué es eso?-Exclamo un tanto preocupado-"**

**Jeanne: Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí….**

**… Seguido de eso ya era muy tarde. Un ser inmenso ya estaba muy cerca de nosotros… tenia forma humanoide, piel que pareciera en descomposición, grandes garras, un tronco de árbol en su mano izquierda y un gran ojo rojo con su vista en nosotros.**

**….Imaginian.**

**El mundo que conecta los sueños de todos. Un lugar místico lleno de cosas maravillosas, de cosas que pensamos imposibles… pero así como hay sueños también hay pesadillas.**

**Mi nombre es Jake Kogatsuji y así comienzo mi historia.**

**Fin capítulo 1.**


End file.
